Skyrim PAD Gear
Skyrim PAD Gear. Made an attempt to keep the weapons and characters lore-friendly, but, not knowing the lore of the first four games, there's probably some serious holes. If you see something in your little bio you don't like, you can edit it. But actually editing the gear requires me to reforge the weapon, which I'll do if you ask nicely. = Weapons = Greylight's Justice The Blazing Star Scalpel of Shari The Lilly Deflowerer The Clone Hunter The Crimson Blade A legendary sword used by one of the heroes of the blades, a dragonslayer named Crimson. In the later days of the great Dragon War, this blade ended the life of many of the winged tyrants, using its enchantments to make the physically superior beasts vulnerable for the killing blow. Allegedly, Crimson was among the elite Blades task force that struck down Alduin at the Throat of the World at the end of the war. Both Alduin and the Crimson Blade have resurfaced in the modern times, and the fearsome dragon cannot be too pleased to see that one of the most famous swords of his enemies has followed him to the fourth era. Game Information: * Blades Sword, a sword used by a group of nigh-defunct dragonslayers * Enhancement 1: Fire Damage (25 fire damage) * Enhancement 2: Absorb Health (20 health drained to user) The Bunny's Banhammer Sparky's Skinner DeFreezer The Tilde Tulpa Catcher ABOWVA The bow of ANOVA himself, the legendary founder of PAD in the age of antiquities. According to a vague, possibly exaggerated in every way mixture of history and legend, ANOVA assembled a hand-chosen team of assorted heroes, rogues, mercenaries, villains, and sociopaths and gathered them in the fortress of PAD, of which the ancient town of /Pony/ville eventually was constructed around. Equally known as a builder and a leader, ANOVA has gone down as something of a revered demigod among the latter generations of PAD. His bow, ABOWVA, is of such ancient and ornate craftsmanship that even modern, advanced smithing methods cannot duplicate its craftsmanship. It has become a legend among legends and one of the most desired artifacts in the world. Game Information: * Nordic Hero Bow (forged at the Skyforge) * Enchantment 1: Notched Pickaxe (+5 smithing, 12 shock damage) * Enchantment 2: Absorb Magicka (25 points) Out of the Sky Daybreak's First Light The Lunar Dragon One of the most distinct aspects of PAD has been the fact that it mostly operates at night - that "After Dark" in its name is well earned. Still, choosing to establish the Lunar Dragons, an elite group of dragon hunter snipers that fought from the shadows, was an unusually brazen move, as dragons have much better eyesight at night than most humanoid races. It was only when it became clear that these shadow warriors could harness the power of the night's moon directly against their foes did the genius of their plan become obvious. One particular Lunar Dragon, a warrior known as Dragonmena, had his bow additionally enchanted with ice elemental damage, quipping famously that, "if my hands are always going to be cold, it's time I spread the love around!" Game Information: * Ebony Bow (forged) * Enchantment 1: Silent Moons Enchant (25 damage outside at night) * Enchantment 2: Frost Damage (25 damage to HP and stamina) Drayenn's Bow Not to be confused with Dravin's Bow, a bow of common construction, Drayenn's Bow is a true masterpiece. Its namesake and creator, Drayenn, was a collector of antiquities in the more modern era and set upon himself to acquire as many of the PAD pieces of equipment together in one place as he could. But his true desire was to craft a piece worthy of fitting within the ranks of this collection of legend, to take his place among them in the stories of old. How long and winding this road was for him is not recorded, but the fact that Drayenn's Bow exists is proof of his success. The bow is enchanted with magics designed not for quick wins, but to take on much more formidable foes, slowing them and draining them of their stamina to fight, as was Drayenn's way if forced into a confrontation. When a dragon attacked his home town, and the artificer took up his bow to rally the town guard and down the beast, an invitation to officially join the ranks of PAD followed shortly thereafter, and Drayenn's Bow too became the thing of legend. Game Information: * Elven Bow (forged) * Enchantment 1: Absorb Stamina (25 stamina drained to user) * Enchantment 2: Frost Damage (25 damage to HP and stamina) Greylight's Final Justice = Armor = Tangerine Guard Cloud's Cover CloudCover was a rebel, and many of the forces of the Empire, including the PDF, fought against him and his men in some of the wars of unification. Yet there was always a bit of grudging respect between the generals of PAD and Cloud; a sense that it was a bit of a tragedy that things had to end up like things were. At a peace conference to organize a temporary cease fire, Cloud provided both sides with the drinks for the night, and a good time was had by all. To everyone's shock, the next morning they awoke to find a treaty of permanent peace had been signed. The terms were incoherent garbage (Cloud had brewed up some REALLY good stuff) yet were apparently binding. Both sides decided to let bygones be bygones and let the future sort itself out, the treaty was upheld, and, in an unprecedented move, a rebel was given an invitation to join PAD. Game Information: * Stormcloak Officer Helmet (taken from a dirty rebel) * Enchantment 1: Fortify Alchemy (25% stronger alchemy) * Enchantment 2: Fortify Conjuration (25% less MP) Cabs's Wolfgirl Outfit Bara's Brewmaster Hands Boots of the Ancient Ivynn Foxx's Armor of Command The Shy Moon Aurroria's Moderate Hands Guilded Armor of the Anon Astra's Hands of Command Bagsonian Boots The Captain's Helm Ember of Twilight Hands of the Noble Pirate While PAD traditionally had many ties to the Imperial Army, not all of its members worked on the side of the law. Corsairs and other ships-for-hire proved to be a useful and valuable asset to the growing sphere of influence that surrounded the group's power, provided they could be kept pointed in the right direction. These ornate glass gauntlets were said to have belonged to the most famous of these seabound renegades; the so-called "Noble Pirate," better known as simply Noble, capital of the pirate ship ''Kyon. These gauntlets were more likely to hold a glass of wine than a sword, as Noble was more of an influence on society than a raider, stealing only from, in his own words, "those that really had it coming." While his code of conduct for who exactly had it coming left a bit to be desired from a legal aspect, he still became an extremely popular folk hero among the populace, and his ship docking port was more likely to elicit cheers than terror. Still, it always left just before dawn, riding a little lower in the water from the added weight of valuables righteously acquired without asking first.'' Game Information: * Glass Gauntlets (forged) * Enchantment 1: Fortify Pickpocket (40% improvement) * Enchantment 2: Fortify Lockpicking (40% improvement) The Shoking Secret Helm of Starry Night Heart of Coco Astral Helm of Control Great and Powerful Helmet Look, there are helmets, and there are strong helmets, and there are powerful helmets, and then there is the Great and Powerful Helmet. This helmet was made by a wizard that wanted to make sure his enemies knew that they were dealing with a wizard not to be trifled with. And, just to completely solidify the point that there are no helmets greater or more powerful, he carved it out of a dragon bones and scales from a beast he slayed himself. One can't really argue with that, especially since one does not have much time to formulate much of an argument with that when G&P is blasting one and everything one loved straight to Oblivion. Game Information: * Dragonplate Helmet (forged) * Enhancement 1: Fortify Destruction (25% less MP) * Enhancement 2: Fortify Conjuration (25% less MP) = Jewelry = Adwin's Faith Aquarake's Skill Foalins Snafu = People That Aren't Forgotten = ... but I don't have any particularly good ideas for right now. * Everyone not on here * Llamaq, Cheery, Jinxie, Tears, Windy, Aleks * I'm just writing names down as I see them in PAD, for my own memory, which I think has been established ain't so hot.